companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger
"Tiger, ready to blitz!' Tiger or Tiger I is an Axis heavy vehicle that featured in Company of Heroes. Game Info The Tiger tank, known as Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. H, is one of the most powerful tanks in the game. And the Tiger will only be available with the Axis Commander's Blitz Doctorine, with the Heavy Support option. With an 88mm Kwk 36 L/56 gun and armor up to 110mm, the Tiger is one of the most fearsome Axis units in the game. It sacrifices its speed and mobility for its protection and firepower. Besides the previous point, it is also armed with MG42 light machine guns to counter infantry attack. It could take on any type of unit, but it is mostly used as a tank killer. Its 88mm gun could penetrate most Allies tank armor and thus do large amount of damage. The only tank that could withstand its gun is the Allies M26 Pershing heavy tank. Its thick armor meant that the tank itself could take a lot of punishment. The conventional AT weapon will have a hard time knocking out the heavily armored tank. Its MG42 light machine gun meant infantry can also have a tough time when engaging it even if equiped with light AT weapons such as Bazooka, AT Recoiless Rifles and Sticky Bombs. Tanks like the M4A3 Sherman, Cromwell Tank, M10 Tank Destroyer stand little chance against the superior armed and armored tank, making it a pretty nasty vehicle to deal with, even if operating alone in combat. The Tiger Tank can be an excellent heavy support vehicle for infantry and panzers, providing fearsome anti-infantry, anti-tank and anti-fortification fire. Most Axis Commanders intend to use it as a spearhead, storming into the battlefield and crushing any resistance, both man and machine. If well supported by infantry such as Grenadier Squad & Stormtrooper Squad, the Tiger can dominate the battlefield easily with its superior firepower and armor protection. If an Axis Commander utilizes the Blitzkrieg Assault Tactics, the upgrade will greatly increase its movement speed and rate of fire, crushing everything on its path. The Tiger is truly a panzer to be feared. Weakness No matter how dangerous Tiger can be, it still requires large amount of manpower resources to deploy. And only 1 is available to be deployed on the battlefield. Since it is a slow moving tank, it can be easily ambushed by the weaker but faster M10 Tank Destroyer. The M26 Pershing can also be used as a shield for the M10. Large amount of AT weapons and tank fire concentrated on the Tiger could also knock it out. Most Axis Commanders will use Tigers as spearhead to the front, so is adviceble to deploy mines to badly damage it or better, making it immobalize. Tigers are also a tough tank to repair, taking out Pioneer Squad using sniper and light weapons. Then flank it and attack its rear armor. Tiger Variant If you have the Wehrmacht army in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts and access to the Terror Docterine. Instead or the standard Tiger Ace, you will have the chance to access the ultimate psychological weapon of terror- the King Tiger! Another variant is the Bergetiger, an unusual but highly important armour repairing and recovering vehicle. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Vehicles